


A Wound Unheal'd - Cover Art

by a-cumberbatch-of-cookies (tishy19), chucksauce



Series: A Wound Unheal'd [3]
Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tishy19/pseuds/a-cumberbatch-of-cookies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksauce/pseuds/chucksauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple piece of artwork for chucksauce's A Wound Unheal'd, a Sherlock/Kushiel's Dart crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wound Unheal'd - Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chucksauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksauce/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Wound Unheal'd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317819) by [chucksauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksauce/pseuds/chucksauce). 



  
  



End file.
